Waking Nightmares
by BeHindThEthOuGhT
Summary: Fang is having mysterious nightmares. Then they start coming true. Can the flock destroy the enemy before they are all annihilated?
1. Sleepwalking

**This is my first time writing for fanfic. I hope you like it!**

(Max's POV)The smallest noise made me sit up in my bed. I could hear someone moving around downstairs. I quietly crept out of my room and down the stairs. The noise was coming from the kitchen, so I peeked around the corner. Fang was digging around in the cupboard.

Okay, I'm going to explain things to people who don't know who I am. My friends and I are not normal. We have _wings_. My flock consists of me (Max), and Fang, who are 14, Iggy, who's also 14, and blind, Nudge, the 11 year-old motormouth, the Gasman, who's 8, and Angel, who's 6 and can read minds. I just thought I'd explain that.

Anyway, back to Fang. Usually, Fang wasn't loud. "Fang?" I said. He gave no inclination that he had heard me. "Fang," I said again. No response. He continued to search my mother's kitchen. I strode forward and spun him around to look at me. His eyes were closed, like he was still sleeping.

I stifled a giggle. Fang was sleepwalking! "Fang!" I said loudly in his ear. His eyes popped open and he jumped backward, hitting his back on the counter.

"Wha'?" he said, looking around. He looked at me. "Why am I in your mom's kitchen?"

"You were sleepwalking!" I said between giggles.

Fang looked confused. "Sleepwalking? I don't sleepwalk."

"I guess you do now," I said, walking back up the stairs. He followed me. I was still laughing. But as I got back in bed, I wondered. Why _had_ Fang been sleepwalking?

**I know it's really short. The next chapters will be a lot longer.**


	2. Images

**I just posted chapter 1 like, a few minutes ago. I just thought that if anyone liked it and wanted to keep reading, they would want it right away. Yeah. Anyway, here it is. **

_(Fang POV) _Why had I been sleepwalking? This question troubled me. Maybe it was because of the images. When I remembered them, I shuddered.

I stayed awake the rest of the night, too freaked out to even close my eyes. I just kept seeing those images, the ones from my nightmares (literally), like they were stitched to the back of my eyelids. I saw images of completely regular looking girls, well, until they morphed. They became catlike creatures, with razor sharp teeth, and tails, and wings. Yep. That's right. I said _wings._ I kept seeing them attacking members of the flock. Last night, I had woken up in a cold sweat after dreaming that one of those cat people had just ripped Iggy to shreds.

The thing that bugged me the most about the nightmares was that even though I knew that they were just dreams, they scared the crap out of me anyway. And I couldn't figure out why I was dreaming of those things. That was another thing that bugged me. How could I imagine something like that? My brain must be pretty messed up.

I sort of wished that I could talk to Max. She would know what to think about these nightmares. But I wasn't going to go crying to her because of a couple of bad dreams. I don't want her to think I can't take care of myself. Which I can. I just didn't know what to think, what to do.

I was so exhausted from lack of sleep, but I couldn't close my eyes without seeing those images. So I just lay there, staring up at my ceiling until the sun started peeking over the horizon. Glad that it was probably an okay time to get up, I got dressed and went downstairs.

Apparently, I looked like I hadn't slept all night, because when I slouched into the kitchen, Dr. Martinez said, "Wow, Fang, did you sleep at _all _last night?"

"Not really," I answered as she set a plate stacked with pancakes in front of me. I dug in, realizing how hungry I was. Just then, Max walked into the kitchen, took one look at me, and burst out laughing. I looked at her sourly. She was never going to let me live that sleepwalking thing down. Sigh.

**I know it's not really all that good yet, but it gets better. I think. I don't know. When I post the next chapter, tell me if it's better or not, because I'm probably not the best judge. Hope you liked it. If not, then, I'm sorry. Maybe I'll start writing better soon. Oh, yeah, and I know I said that they would be longer, but, this one would've just gotten more boring if I dragged it out. They will get longer, though.**


	3. Conversation

**Hi peeps! Hope you like it! Oh, by the way, when the voice talks, it will be underlined. Anyway, enjoy!**

_(Max's POV) _I padded softly down the hallway to Fang's room. I knocked once, and his quiet voice told me to come in.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing," I said. "You know, you look really tired. Were you to afraid to go back to sleep after the little 'incident'?" I couldn't help teasing him a little.

"So, that's why you came in here. You wanted to make fun of me," he said.

"No, that's not why I came in here," I told him. "Actually, I didn't really have a reason for coming in here."

"Hmmm, suuurrre." He said sarcastically

"No, really. But you seriously do look really tired. Did you go back to sleep?" He looked at me for a second, then shook his head. Hmm. "Why not?" I asked. "Are you having nightmares?"

I had just been joking, but when Fang was silent, my eyes widened. "Really? You haven't been sleeping because of nightmares?"

He looked angry, and like he was about to deny it, but I cut him off. "Wow. They must've been really bad if they gave _you_ sleepless nights."

Fang just stared at his feet. "It's okay, Fang." I said, walking up to him and putting my arm around him. He shrugged out from under it and sat on the edge of his bed. I sat down next to him. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. He shook his head. "Are you sure?" he nodded. "You should try and get some sleep," I said.

"I can't," he said, the cracking of his voice at the end startling me. "I tried, and I just can't." The only other time I'd seen him this miserable was when we were trapped in cages at the school. "Every time I close my eyes, I see them again."

"Will it help if I stay here?" I asked. "Maybe if I sit here you won't be as freaked out."

Fang said, "I don't know."

"Okay then. I'm staying."

When he just sat there, I said "Go on. Go to sleep."

He rolled his eyes, kicked of his sneakers, and layed down on his bed, watching me. "This is weird. Look, I'm fine. Just go away. I'll sleep tonight." He started to stand up but I pushed him back down.

"It's not a big deal. Just go to sleep." He glared at me, then stood up again and said, "No. I'll sleep tonight."

"Fine! But the rest of the flock and I are sleeping in here tonight."

"Whatever," he said.

I walked out of his room. God, what was his _deal_? Why couldn't he just sleep? Why should he care if he slept in front of me?

Maybe he just doesn't want to, the voice in my head said. Maybe it has nothing to do with you being in the room or not. I thought about that. Could his nightmares really be that bad? Then I thought about the way his face had looked a few minutes ago in his room. Then I had the answer. Yes. Yes, they could.

**Was that good? Reviews, PLEASE! I would love you forever! No, JK. But seriously. Review. Please.**


	4. Breaking

**Okay, this might be the last time I update for a little while because I have to go to my mom's house for like, the next week or two. So, enjoy it. Savor it. Okay, that was creepy. I'm just going to give you the chapter now. **

_(Max's POV) _That night, we slept in Fang's room. I walked by all the flock's rooms as they were getting ready for bed and told them we were all sleeping in Fang's room. Iggy asked why, and I said, "Because. We're just going to."

"Why? Is he too scared to sleep alone?" He opened his door. I didn't answer. I just gave him the death glare, frustrated, again, that he couldn't see it. "Oh, my god, he is, isn't he?" he laughed.

Iggy obviously didn't see my fist coming, but he heard it. That still didn't give him time to dodge it. My fist connected hard to his nose, and I heard it brake. Nothing happened for about a second, then it started gushing blood. "What the hell did you do that for?" he screamed at me.

I just ignored him, pulling him along with me to the kitchen. I handed him a towel to stop the bleeding, then said, "Bring a sleeping bag."

Okay, so maybe punching him was not the nicest thing to do. But neither Iggy was laughing at Fang. Oh, would Fang be mad at me when Iggy started teasing him. He would think I told him. Which, technically, I didn't. But it was my fault he knew.

I walked into Fang's room to find everyone in there except for Iggy, who was still downstairs trying to fix his nose.

Nudge and Angel had set their sleeping bags right next to each other, and were currently whispering things back and forth. Gasman was sitting among a pile of blankets reading a book called _Bomb Making for Dummies._ I rolled my eyes. Like there would be a book like that.

Fang was sitting on his bed, watching me. I went over by him. "You don't have to sleep here," he said.

"It's okay. I don't mind."

"That was my nice way of telling you that I don't want everyone to sleep in my room."

"Oh. Well, too bad. Everyone's sleeping in your room whether you like it or not."

Fang looked at me sourly. "Really. We are staying in here." I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. That doesn't mean I have to act happy about it."

Just then, Iggy walked into the room, his nose all messed up. "What happened to you?" Gazzy asked. Iggy looked at me.

"Max, that's what happened to me," he replied.

Everyone looked confused, and Nudge asked, "What do you mean?"

"She punched me and broke my fricken nose!"

"Why did she punch you?" the Gasman asked.

"I don't know, she just punched me!"

"Well, you must've done something." Nudge put in.

"He did," I said.

"What did I say?" Iggy asked.

"You were making fun of Fang for something that was totally untrue." Okay, yeah, I lied there. Whatever.

"You punched me because of that? What the hel- heck!"

"Okay, enough. Let's just go to bed."

Everyone got into their sleeping bags. Iggy looked mad, and Fang looked annoyed. Well too bad. He'd have to deal.

I layed down and closed my eyes, immediately falling asleep.

**Okay, again, not very exciting. The next one will be exciting. I promise. Cross my heart. Really hope I don't die. Anyway, hope you liked it. Review! Pretty please! **** Reviews= love! Okay, I'm starting to scare myself again. I'm done now. Bye. **


	5. Shredded

**Okay, it has literally been **_**months**_** since I last updated. My world has been pretty crazy lately. But, the craziness has started slow down, and it's spring break for my school! Yay! Okay so a couple more chapters coming your way so check for the next one constantly! Enjoy!**

_(Max's POV) _I woke up to the sound of shattering glass. I sat up and looked around. The rest of the flock was awake to, wondering what the noise had been. We all looked at each other, and then silently crept out of Fang's room. At the bottom of the stairs, I motioned for everyone to be quiet and stay behind me. I peeked around the corner. The glass sliding door in the kitchen had been smashed, but not a soul was in sight.

_Angel,_ I thought at her, _is there anyone around?_

_No, _she sent back. _No one but us, your mom, and Ella. _

I slid into the kitchen and looked around. Nothing. _Then who broke the glass?_

We split up and explored the rest of the house. Fang and Iggy went upstairs, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge searched downstairs, and I looked around outside. All was silent. Around the yard were some strange markings, like claw marks. Four claws on four paw/feet things, and they must've been on their hands and knees. They couldn't have been regular animals' claw marks because they had to have been made by something bigger than _me_.

Nudge's scream split the silence that had engulfed the night. I sprinted inside, running into Fang and Iggy on the way. We found Nudge screaming and crying her head off in my sister's room.

"What is it?" I asked her. She was weeping to hard to talk, so she just pointed at my sister's bed. I walked over, and then noticed the sheets. Had they always been red? There were scratches like the ones outside on them. Oh, my God. My sister had been literally ripped to shreds. I copied Nudge and immediately began to bawl my eyes out. I heard Iggy start yelling, his voice thick with tears and emotion. Strong arms wrapped around me. Fang. I just sat there in Fang's arms and continued to cry.

I began to try to pull myself together after at least half an hour of crying. I looked at Nudge. "Where are Gazzy and Angel?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said, tears still flowing rapidly down her cheeks. I felt so bad for her. She was eleven years old, and she had seen the body of someone she really cared about that was shredded to pieces.

"We split up. They went in Dr. Martinez's room." Nudge looked very scared. "What if the thing that did this to Ella was in her room?!? What if it did this to Gaz and Angel and your mom, too? Oh, my God!"

She ran across the hall, with me at her heels. The room was completely empty. Angel, Gazzy, and my mom had all disappeared.

"GAZZY! ANGEL!" I yelled. "MOM?" I knew it was no use. They had probably been taken by whatever had killed Ella, while we were crying.

I could still hear Iggy yelling and crying from Ella's room, and Fang's soothing voice attempting to comfort him. Nudge was crying again, laying face down on the carpet. The sounds faded out. The world turned shades of gray, and then I lost consciousness.

**Okay, what did ya think? Pretty good, huh? Okay, I know there was some weird stuff, like it wouldn't take Max that long to notice that two of the flock members were missing. Well, actually, she might have, I guess. I don't know, whatever. I thought the ending was really good though. I was impressed with myself, I gotta say. Yeah, review, tell me what you thought. **


	6. Sweet

**Well, umm, I guess here's the chapter. This one is kind of a filler because nothing really important happens. **

_(Nudge POV)_I looked up from my crying and saw Max fall to the ground. I crawled over to her.

"Max?" I was scared at first, but then I realized she had just fainted. I didn't blame her. I wish I could've gone to sleep or something, but the images of Ella's shredded body would haunt me for the rest of my life.

I heard Iggy stop screaming. He just cried. I knew Iggy had been in love with Ella.

I remembered the time when I had gone to the kitchen to get some food and I walked in on them kissing. They were pressed against each other having a major make out session. Another thing that had scarred me for life. Eew.

Fang and Iggy walked into Dr. Martinez's room, which is where Max and I were.

"Are you okay?" Fang asked me. I nodded. Iggy just stood in the corner, his hands over his face. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him **(A.N. Aww tender moment!)**. He hugged me back and we stood there for a little while just holding each other.

_(Fang POV) _Nudge did something I wasn't expecting. She walked over to Iggy and hugged him.

I heard Max moan. I looked down. She had regained conciseness.

"Max? Are you okay?" I asked her.

"What do you think?" she snarled at me. "My mom and two members of my flock are missing, and my sister is dead. Yeah, I'm just dandy!" **(A.N. She was being sarcastic, for those of you who didn't pick up on that.) **

"Okay, okay." I said.

Max stood up. "We have to go look for Gazzy, Angel, and Mom," she announced to the three of us.

"Umm, Max?" Nudge said.

"What?" I looked at Nudge and motioned for her to be quiet. Max was ticked off enough as it is. She ignored me, of course.

"How are we supposed to find them? Are we gonna, like, track them? We don't know where-"

"Yes, we are going to track them. Any more questions?"

Nobody said another word. "Good. Let's move out."

**Poor Nudge! She has two scars for life now. Anyway, nothing really important. Next Chapter should be longer and better. Oh, but wasn't that little hug with Nudge and Iggy sweet? (Cue 'Awwwww!"s) Yeah, please review! I would love to know you're thoughts!**


	7. Paper Thin

**K, haven't posted in a little while. But here it is. Pay very close attention in this one, because there are some things that might give a clue to what happens later on. **

_(Max POV) _We ran out the door, taking running starts to get in the air. The cool night air rushed against my face. Flying was just what I needed to clear my head.

I thought about how we were going to track the missing members of the flock and my mom. What ever took them had to be fast, and very sneaky. How had they gotten out of there so fast?

I looked at Fang, wondering if he had come up with any answers. His face was a mask of horror. But, he didn't look shocked about Ella, as the rest of us did. He looked like he had expected what happened to her. Why did he look like that?

My thoughts were interrupted by Nudge saying, "Oh, my God!"

I turned around in the air. "What?"

"Look what I found in my pocket! It wasn't there when we found El… Ella."

She handed a folded and faded piece of paper to me. I looked at it slowly turning it over.

"Should we open it?" Iggy asked.

I nodded, slowly unfolding it. I almost half expected it to blow up in my face. I read it carefully, then again, and again. Five simple words. Yet they made me want to cry, or puke, or throw something. I gave it to Fang, who also read it a couple times. The words started to sink in. The paper was passed around to Nudge, who read it and instantly began crying.

Iggy was silently crying, and a tear even slid down Fang's cheek. The pain in my chest erupted. I began bawling all over again, even harder than I had when we had found Ella. The paper had said "Stop looking. They are dead."

**I know it's short. Sorry. **_**REALLY IMPORTANT CHAPTER**_**!!!!!! It gives some clues on what's going to happen. If you didn't pay enough attention, ****READ IT AGAIN****!!!! Review please!! **


	8. Ambush

**Last chapter was kind of a cliff hanger… Yeah, so if you were wondering what happens next, here it is.**

_(Iggy POV) _"We're not gonna stop looking are we?" I asked Max. "We're not gonna let this stop us right? Because, we don't even know that there're actually dead."

"In know Iggy," she said. "I would never stop looking."

"So what are gonna do?" Fang asked. "What's the plan?"

"Umm…" Max said. "We're gonna…"

"Go to the School?" Nudge finished.

"Yeah!" Max said. "We're gonna go to the School." She paused. "Of course I'm sure it's a good idea!"

"No one said anything…" I said.

"Sorry," Max said. "Voice. Let's go."

Nudge pulled my shirt sleeve and we started flying north-east. After about an hour, Nudge complained, "I'm hungry." My stomach rumbled, as if agreeing.

"Ok, there's a town right ahead. We'll stop to eat there," Max said.

A few minutes later, we landed, and then continued on foot to a fast food restaurant with delicious, greasy food smells coming from it. Max went up to the counter and ordered six double cheeseburgers, four large fries, two shakes, and a large coke. She paid with some of the money she had grabbed from her mom's house before we had left. Fang went up and ordered four chicken sandwiches, five large fries, and two large cokes. We all slid into a both and began wolfing down food like starving children. Well, we had to have at least three thousand calories a day and the last time we had eaten was about 12 hours ago.

All the sudden, a window behind us smashed. I heard people scream and run.

"What's going on?" I yelled.

**I know, sorry short. I couldn't describe what was happening well enough because Iggy's blind. Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, but for maximum effect, you need a sighted person. No offense to Iggy, 'cause he's AWESOME! But still. Review, please!**


	9. Author's Note

Hey sorry to all you people that were so excited for another chapter. I just had to take this time to tell you about my blog. It's called Behind the Thought. Here's the link: .com/site/behindthethoughtblog/

CHECK IT OUT! THANKS!

~ Liz


End file.
